Admiralty Gulf (YPGN)
Admiralty Gulf Special Zone (Đặckhu Yı̣nhãı Quângyùng) is an area of the Yarphese Kimberley, currently administered by the Grand Yarphese Republic. With few inhabitants, it is located on the southern shores of Admiralty Bay, around Port Warrender. Its significance is both historical, as the first base of the Vietnamese Liberation Army and military, as a current military base. The zone is administered by the Yarphese federal government as one of Yarphei's five Special Zones. Geography The Special Zone is intentionally very remote. It is only accessible by boat or through 4WD across the Kimberley. The Special Zone is located on the southern shores of Admiralty Gulf, on the Mitchell Peninsula. It also includes the Osborn Islands and several other islands in the gulf. The settlements are located in artificial caves throughout the area. History Nicolas Baudin charted Cape Bougainville in 1803 and Cassini Island and was most likely the first European to visit the Gulf. The coastline around the Gulf was explored by Philip Parker King aboard the Mermaid in 1819 as part of his survey of the area. King named the Gulf along with Port Warrender and Vansittart Bay. In 1991, the Vietnamese Liberation Army was formed of a few people near Sydney. When it grew to about 2,000 members, it was decided that a base would be necessary. The organization purchased 25,000 hectares of land in the Australian Kimberley near Port Warrender. After setting up base underground, the VLA members had permanent residence. Much of the VLA's income came from tourism to the area. In 1993, an additional 5,000 hectares of additional land was purchased. In 1994, the VLA departed in order to take over Saigon, but a limited guard of about a hundred was left there. In April 2007, the Vietnamese Liberation Army made a deal with the Australian Government. It would pay the Australian government 500,000,000 Huo, and in return it would no longer have to pay property tax, and it could annex its property. Afraid to face invasion and amazed at the bargain, Australia signed the deal, and Yarphei took full control of the area. During the Australian War of 2010, the Organization of Independent States used the area as a base for attack on Australia. Yarphei used the opportunity to expand its territory into Australia. The large desert expanse became known as the Kimberley Cession, formally recognized by the international community per the Treaty of Beira. Admiralty Gulf was changed to the status of Special Zone. Government The government is a voluntary capitalist anarchy. Development is coordinated by the elected mayor Ngô Khan Bít. Participation is voluntary, and those not willing to participate are subject to the laws and taxes of the neighbouring Province . Only Vietnamese Liberation Army members are permitted, except in special cases, especially the Kimberley program, in which Yarphese secondary school students are given the opportunity to compete for a chance to visit the Special Zone. Militarization :Note: this is generally kept secret except among core OIS members, numbers are approximate and subject to change Amphibious Command Ships: 2 Amphibious Assault Ships: 4 Aircraft Carriers: 1 Cruisers: 2 Destroyers: 3 Submarines: 20 Flying Boats: 3 Patrol Boats: 42 Tanks: 500 Category:Yarphei